El contagio
by Vanehei
Summary: Souta esta enfermo, y Kagome lleva el virus al Sengoku contagiando a Sango y a Miroku... reviews por favor! S&M K&I K&G (kirara, gouyo)
1. Souta enfermo

El contagio Capitulo 1 Sota enfermo 

Kagome se encontraba en la escuela, como siempre , no comprendía nada de lo que sus profesores decían, prácticamente se sentía mas extraña en su escuela que estando rodeada de yukais, sacerdotisas e híbridos en un tiempo diferente al suyo. Finalmente el día escolar concluyo, como siempre sus amigas y ella se dirigieron a sus casas, Kagome tenia planeado llegar a darse un buen baño caliente, cenar con su familia y dormir placidamente para temprano por la mañana regresar a la antigüedad.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa se encontró con que su mama estaba muy apurada preparando una bolsa con hielos, una pomada para la comezón y medicina contra la fiebre.

Hola hija, que bueno que ya llegaste, espero que te haya ido bien en la escuela.

Si gracias Mama, dime para quien es todo eso...

Ahh esto... es para Sota, tiene varicela , así es que te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a el, ya que aunque ya te dio cuando eras pequeña debemos tener cuidado para que no pesques el virus y lo lleves contigo a la antigüedad.

¡Ay..pobrecito de Sota, debe estar muriéndose de la comezón!... me gustaría ir a verlo, pero tienes razón, mejor esperare a que su enfermedad ya no sea contagiosa.

No te preocupes hija, yo le diré que le mandas saludos y buenos deseos, además tu abuelo ya esta buscando el remedio ancestral de la familia en la bodega.

Hay... ¿todavía quedo de esa cosa tan asquerosa?

si hija (sonriendo), ya sabes que a tu abuelo le gusta sentirse útil.

Si mama, lo se, bueno voy a comer algo y a descansar, mañana temprano regreso a la antigüedad con Inuyasha.

Muy bien hija, hay un poco sushi en el refrigerador, esta fresco, te gustara.

¡gracias mama!

Nota: Unas horas mas temprano Sota había escapado de su habitación y había comido del mismo subí que comería ahora Kagome, además el muy latoso, había dejado uno a medias ya que no le gustaba el que tenia salmón.

Terminando de devorar todo el sushi que había en el refrigerador ( inclusive el probado por Sota) , Kagome se dispuso a tomar un baño y dormir....

A la mañana siguiente (bueno, ya era casi medio día, y como de costumbre se quedo dormida la chica) Kagome arribo a la antigüedad y ahí se encontró con sus amigos.

¡¡ Kagome!!!!!!... ¡¡que bueno que regresaste!! Te extrañe mucho.

Yo también te extrañe shippo...ten.. ( le dice mientras le entrega una paleta giratoria con una base en forma de cochecito).

¡hay gracias kagomita! Me gusta mucho.

De nada shippo.

Ahh que bueno que ya llegaste, como siempre te tardaste mucho y nos atrasaste en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla.

Kagome voltea a verlo y simplemente le sonríe.

Inuyasha boquiabierto: ¿ahora no estas enojada?

No Inuyasha, dormí muy bien y no dejare que me molestes.. ¿dónde esta Sango? Quiero entregarle algo.

Esta con la anciana Kaede... (dice mientras come su paleta)

Muy bien... acompáñenme ..Inuyasha..trae la bolsa.

: oye que te crees que soy tu...

Kagome solo voltea y le lanza una mirada desafiante.

Esta bien. De todos modos a mi me gusta cargar cosas no creas que lo hago por que tu lo pides.

Dentro de la anciana Kaede se encuentra Sango, y al ver que llego Kagome solo le sonríe y le da la bienvenida..

: Hola Kagome..que bueno que regresaste pronto, cierta persona estaba mas que impaciente..

JAJA si..me lo imagino...Ten te traje mas vendas para tu mano.. ¿todavía te duele?

No, ya no tanto, la anciana Kaede me hizo el favor de sobarme y el dolor se me quito bastante.

Ahh menos mal.. me alegro, pero de todas maneras traje medicina, ya sabes, nunca falta un herido entre nosotros.

; Ja ja, tienes razón.

: ¿y el monje Miroku?

Esta meditando, desde temprano salió y comenzó a meditar, dice que cada determinado tiempo debe hacerlo para encontrar su equilibrio.

Es verdad, a veces se me olvida que es una persona espiritual....

Si , tienes razón.

Al anochecer todo el grupo se encontraba reunido junto a la fogata dentro de la casa de la anciana Kaede, listos para dormir ya que saldrían temprano a continuar con su odisea, todo se sentía muy relajado, pero extrañamente el Monje Miroku y Sango se veían mas cansados de lo normal, pese a haber tenido días de relativo descanso, sin embargo nadie le dio mucha importancia a este detalle.


	2. Ayuda de Mamà

**Capitulo 2**

**Ayuda de Mamá**

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertar fueron Inuyasha, Shippo y Kagome, .. la chica comenzó a preparar un desayuno con la comida que trajo de su tiempo, y decidió no despertar a los bellos durmientes hasta que este estuviera listo.

Al estar listo el desayuno, el impaciente de Inuyasha comenzó a decir.

Miroku, ya levántate, no seas flojo..anda.

...no hubo respuesta...

¡¡ ay monje holgazán, vamos!!

Esta ocasión como respuesta solo se escucharon un par de tosidos...

Ohh..creo que les ha dado un resfriado..déjame verlos. (tomo un termómetro de su mochila)

Al llegar a donde estaba acostado el moje y darle vuelta para checarlo Kagome lo noto con la cara muy roja .

Creo que tiene fiebre...parece que mucha, déjame le tomo la temperatura. (puso el termómetro en el oído del joven)

¡Que! Tiene 40 grados de temperatura!! (después se dirigió rápidamente a Sango e hizo lo mismo para tomarle la temperatura)

¡ ohh no!. Sango tiene 39.3 ..Inuyasha..están muy mal.

¡Hay humanos débiles! Dales alguna medicina de la que tu tomaste cuando te enfermaste .... ahora nos atrasaremos mas.

Inuyasha...¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible!.... ABAJO.

¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me haces eso?

Voy a regresar a mi tiempo por medicina...

Mas tardo Kagome en decir esto cuando vio en el rostro de Sango un sin fin de ronchas rojas...

¡ohh no!..¡no puede ser!...tienen varicela..

¿qué?..¿quién es esa?

¡ay Inuyasha...no seas tonto..es una enfermedad!

¿ y es muy mala?

Kagome: pues en mi tiempo le da a los niños y les da fiebre y comezón, pero nunca había visto a alguien tan mal ..ellos esta como inconscientes ..me preocupan.

_Flash Back a la clase de historia de Kagome._

_Maestro. En la antigüedad, la gente tenia muy buena salud en general, además los antiguos se curaban con hierbas y remedios caseros que eran muy efectivos... sin embargo como saben en el mundo han habido pestes con enfermedades que hoy en día son simples, como por ejemplo una simple, varicela, mato hace unos 400 años a una gran cantidad de gente, ya que era un virus nuevo y el cuerpo de las personas no tenia las defensas que tenemos hoy en día._

¡¡Hay no!!!..¿qué voy a hacer? ¿qué voy a hacer?

Kagome ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se pondrán bien Sanguito y Miroku?

Inuyasha, debemos llevarlos a mi época...

¿qué? ¿tan grave es?

Si, además de que ellos pueden morir, pueden contagiar a toda la aldea y todos morirían..

Pero dijiste que solo era una enfermedad de niños...

Que no entiendes, esta enfermedad es así pero en mi tiempo..debemos llevarlos.

¿y como llego la enfermedad aquí?

Ay.. Sota la tiene y los virus se quedan flotando en el aire, yo debí haberlos traído.

Pero solo tu y yo podemos pasar por el pozo..

Tal vez no.. si mi mochila logra pasar conmigo es por que esta en contacto directo conmigo..entonces..si los cargamos... tal vez pasen como parte de nosotros... bueno, si los cargas tu por supuesto..

Esta bien..Intentémoslo.

Ya estando en el pozo Inuyasha puso en su espalda a Sango, y se dispuso a saltar.

Tienes razón Kagome, esta muy mal, su piel esta muy caliente y no tiene fuerzas para abrir los ojos..

Si lo se, date prisa, cuando pases ve a mi casa y explícale todo a mi mama, luego subes a Sango a mi habitación y le dejas en mi cama, y hazlo rápido, por que tienes que venir por Miroku.

esta bien..tranquila...

Sorprendentemente el plan funciono, Inuyasha y Sango pasaron por el pozo sin ningún problema. Al estar del otro lado , el amigo perro obedeció a Kagome y se dirigió a la casa.

Toc toc..

Hola Inuyasha..¿cómo estas?..(al ver a la chica que traia cargada, el rostro de la madre se torno preocupado) ¿qué ocurrió? ¿esa joven esta mal herida?

No señora, resulta que esta es Sango, nuestra compañera de viaje, y dice Kagome que le dio Marisela.

¡ o no..se contagio de Varicela!..pasa muchacho, déjala en el cuarto de Kagome, en seguida subo a ponerle medicina..pero ¿por qué esta inconsciente?

Dice Kagome que se calentó mucho....

Supongo que te refieres a que tiene fiebre...muy bien..déjala donde te dije y enseguida subo..¿mi hija vendrá también?

Si , y también Miroku, el también esta contagiado.

¡ Ohh cielos!¿ Y el esta igual de mal?

.. SI..

Rápidamente Inuyasha subió a Sango y la dejo recostada.... la mama de Kagome subió con una bolsa con hielos y se la puso en la frente.

Inuyasha., cuando traigas al muchacho , recuéstalo en el sofá de abajo.

Si señora.. y rápidamente se fue al pozo nuevamente.

Después de haber pasado a Miroku a la época actual, y estando ahí toda la inugang, todo fue un caos, bolsas de hielo, inyecciones, y una noche que ninguno de los que se encontraban en esa casa olvidaran..sin embargo..a la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar un poco mejor....Miroku y Sango ya estaban despiertos y sin tanta fiebre, pero muy incómodos con la comezón que tenían....Inuyasha había regresado a la época antigua para verificar que no hubieran mas contagios y Kagome había ido a comprar unas pijamas para sus amigos enfermos, se sentía un poco culpable , Ali es que compro las mas lindas que encontró, a Sango una rosa pastel con un conejito bordado al frente y al Joven Miroku una azul marino con la palabra Delicius bordada al frente también...

Kagome: (_Seguramente con estas se sentirán mas cómodos)_

**En el siguiente capitulo veremos mas sobre como siguen Miroku y sango , además de un enamoramiento de Bouyo hacia Kirara..**


	3. Sopa de pollo

**Capitulo 3**

Sopa de pollo 

Pese a que Sango y Miroku se encontraban mejor, aun no tenían las fuerzas necesarias para regresar al Sengoku, además su enfermedad aun seria contagiosa para quienes se encontraban allá, por lo tanto todos decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma y dedicarse a descansar y conocer un poco de la época de Kagome, por supuesto, tenían que soportar las quejas de Inuyasha a cada hora que pasaba.

Feh!!!!!!.. son tan débiles, no puedo creer que se quejen por unas cuantas ronchas..

Inuyasha... déjalos tranquilos si no quieres que te haga besar el suelo.

Oye.. ¿qué te pasa? No me amenaces... no te tengo miedo...

Inuyasha... ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO.

En ese momento la mama de Kagome entro a la habitación con una charola que contenía platos con caldo de pollo...

¡Hija!, no puedo creer que trates así a tu amigo.. pobrecito, le debe doler, debes ser mas amable con el..

Pero Mamá... es que el....

Es verdad Señora, ella siempre me maltrata sin razón alguna...

Ahhhhh! Inuyasha!!!!!

Ja jaja..hija.. tranquilízate un poco...

Después de presenciar esta escena y participar de ella, la señora Higurashi dirigió su atención a los jóvenes enfermos...

Y díganme.. ¿cómo siguen los enfermitos?

Muy bien señora.. muchas gracias por todas su atenciones, es usted muy amable...

No hay de que Sango, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes que cuidan tanto de mi hija..

No señora, nos cuidamos unos a otros, muchas gracias.... por cierto, si puede coméntele a su padre que con mucho gusto le daré unos pergaminos y haré un exorcismo en su bodega.

Ohh mi padre..! espero que no te haya molestado demasiado con eso, es que sabes, el esta obsesionado con los rituales de tu profesión en la antigüedad... y le dio mucho gusto tener a un autentico Houshi en casa...

Ahh si señora, no se preocupe..

Después de esto la Señora Higurashi se ruborizo al ver una de las típicas sonrisas coquetas de Miroku y recordó que debería tratarlo no como un joven que era, si no como un monje..

Ohh excelencia..disculpe que me dirija a usted de una forma tan casual, no estoy acostumbrada a ver a monjes tan jóvenes por los alrededores

Jaja.. no hay cuidado Señora Higurashi.. usted puede llamarme como le parezca..

Todos en el cuarto estaban atónitos observando la conversación, y pensando si lo que veían era un coqueteo entre ambos, no era raro que Miroku coqueteara..pero la señora Higurashi era otra historia...

Bueno Mamá.. vamos ... te ayudare a cocinar..... subo en un momento chicos....aquí les dejo su caldo de pollo, termínenselo , les hará bien

Un rato después..........

Monje Miroku...¿qué le pasa? Esta loco?... deje de coquetear con mi Mamá............

Pero señorita Kagome..yo no...

Ay Miroku..todos lo vimos.. te pasas

Esas son calumnias!!!!!... esta vez si soy inocente.. solo fui educado..

Ay excelencia... qué educado es usted!

Sango..es verdad... no me siento bien como para coquetear..además no has visto estas ronchas en mi rostro... son horribles..

Mmmmmm.. si.. son horribles...

¿ya no te gusto?

Ante esta pregunta la exterminadora se ruborizo... desvió la mirada y solo respondió.

Es usted un cínico.. me voy a dormir... no me siento bien.. ¿dónde esta Kirara?

Ohh... Sango..

Si dime Kagome

Kirara esta abajo jugando con Bouyo... sabes.. creo que mi gato loco esta enamorado de ella...

Jajaja.. en serio..¿por qué dices eso?

Por que la deja comer de su plato antes que el pruebe bocado, le presta sus juguetes y no se le separa ni un momento del día..

No esta enamorado...solo es educado con la huésped

Usted cállese Excelencia...!!!!!!!

Esta bien..ya me dormí....

Ashhhh... bueno... jajaja pobre Bouyo, espero que Kirara no lo desprecie y le rompa el corazón...

Bueno, de hecho en la mañana...Bouyo amaneció con toda la cara arañada.

Jajajaja.. Kirara se da a respetar .. es de la mías.. debemos poner limites ante semejantes lujuriosos..

Jajajajaja... si... Bueno chicos.. ya es hora de dormir.. Inuyasha vendrá mañana con mas noticias y espero que en unos días mas podamos regresar...

Si buenas noches Kagome

Buenas noches señorita Kagome

Duerman bien muchachos... hasta mañana


	4. Un pastel de despedida

**Notas de autor.**

Bueno, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a las únicas personas que han leído este fic, que yo se que tiene una historia muy sencilla, pero que igual puede resultar entretenida jajaja..(bueno, yo me entretuve escribiéndola. Igual y ustedes se durmieron al leerla.. )

Pili Chan: Que honor que mi escritora favorita lea mis fics jajajaja.. no..en serio, tus fics me han gustado mucho, tienes un estilo único para escribir, son historias completamente originales y muy entretenidas.. seguiré al pendiente de tus fics y apúrate a subir otro capitulo jajajaja (la que no presiona a la gente para que se apure) ahhh, y ya no comas tanta azúcar... , bueno, es época de lo que quieras y disfruta mucho tus vacaciones. Saludos!!!...

Nancy Kitzune: Muchas gracias por tu review también, fue la primera que llego para este fic, que bueno que te gusto, y bueno, ya responderé tu duda sobre donde se encuentra Shippo dentro de este capitulo, Respecto a por que Inu no se enfermo, es por que el no es completamente humano y su parte de demonio lo hace muy resistente ante las enfermedades, heridas, etc.. Espero que pronto escribas un fic y me lo hagas saber para apoyarte también. Saludos!...

Yoko: También muchas gracias por tu review... como veras ya lo hice mas largo, espero que te guste este capitulo

**Capitulo 4.**

Un pastel de despedida 

Habían transcurrido 38 días desde el contagio, Miroku y Sango ya no tenían muestras de haber estado enfermos en sus rostros, y el pequeño Shippo se encontraba desesperado de estar en el Sengoku con la anciana Kaede desde que sus amigos habían enfermado, por lo tanto era eminente que pronto se terminarían las vacaciones obligatorias para todos. Por supuesto durante todo el tiempo vivido en la época actual, Miroku y Sango aprendieron muchas cosas, y diariamente se sorprendían con la tecnología de la modernidad.

Sango aprendió a cocinar y a utilizar todos los modernos utensilios de cocina que se encontró en casa de la señora Higurashi... además disfrutaba del guardarropa de Kagome, que le quedaba muy bien pues ambas chicas compartían la talla en la ropa, al mismo tiempo comenzó a disfrutar de ver las revistas para jovencitas que Kagome le compro para que se distrajera mientras estaba en cama, ya que , aunque no sabia leer, si podía ver las fotos de los cantantes del momento y de los modelos mas famosos, había uno que en especial le parecía atractivo, era un cantante llamado Ketoku, muy apuesto, cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta, tez blanca, ojos hermosos y voz de ángel... por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sango parecía una adolescente normal, según palabras de Kagome.

¡Kagome!...gracias por la foto del joven Ketoku que me regalaste..me encanta..

Si yo lo se Sango.. es tu tipo de chico.. de hecho se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco..

¿qué?.¿.a quien? ..¿a un chico de tu escuela?

Sango.. no te hagas tonta.. yo se que el joven Ketoku te gusta por que es idéntico a Miroku... no lo puedes negar...

¿qué?..no..no se parece para nada a ese mujeriego , mentiroso, bueno para nada..además Ketoku tiene los ojos verdes.. y Miroku no..

Jajaja.. no.. Miroku los tiene de un color mas bonito..

¡no digas eso Kagome!..

jajaja..será un secreto amiga.. no te pongas roja..es mas, te daré una foto mas linda que esa que te di del joven Ketoku.

¡ en serio!.. hay..gracias...

Te la daré antes de que regresemos al Sengoku mañana...por lo pronto vamos a ayudar a mama , quiere hacer un pastel de despedida para ustedes y estoy segura que te gustara ver como lo hace..

Si.. vamos..

Mientras tanto en la sala.............

¡ eres un tramposo Inuyasha.... no puedo creer que seas así de vil!

Ay ya deja de ser tan nenita.... aprende a perder... llorón....

Me las pagaras... te venceré en el próximo nivel

Oigan.. es mi playstation, yo también quiero jugar

Espera Souta... déjame terminar de humillar a este Bouzo.

No lo permitiré..... prepárate...

Ay..mejor voy a la cocina a ver que hacen las mujeres... parecen niños.. que horror

En la cocina........

....después le hechas la leche y bates hasta que no queden grumos... hola Souta, pensé que estabas jugando con los chicos.. ¿tienes hambre esos no se puede jugar... son tan infantiles..

Jajaja.. estamos completamente de acuerdo hermano...

No se que les ven... el amigo perro es muy grosero.. y ese Monje..¿seguras que es un Monje?

OO

Oo

En el momento que el niño decía esto el cuarto se lleno de risas nerviosas por parte de Kagome y Sango, quienes mientras mas reían, mas rojas se ponían.

Bueno, terminemos de hacer esto.. hijo.. todavía es temprano, por que no vas con tu amiguita a comprar un helado, yo invito.

¡¡¡Gracias Mama... eres la mejor... regreso en un par de horas!!

Dos horas después....

Tu has venido mas veces con la señorita Kagome, es normal que tengas tanta practica Inuyasha...

Ya admítelo, te hice morder el polvo varias veces..

Si , si.. lo que tu digas... Cambiando de tema.. señorita Kagome...¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

¡no!¡ No daré a luz a sus hijos Monje Miroku!

Je, je.. no era eso lo que le quería preguntar..

Ahh.. bueno..pregunte pues..

El otro dia estaba viendo ese aparato.. la temelision.. tenemision,.. ¡televisión!.. eso es.. y vi un "programa".. en algo que decia discovery chanel donde decían que han habido dos guerras mundiales, y que durante la segunda...se destruyeron dos ciudades de Japón.....¿es eso verdad?

Kagome observo el tono serio con el que Miroku hacia la pregunta, y dudo sobre que responder, se imagino el shock que implicaba para el conocer un futuro tan desastroso para su país..todos en el cuarto miraban a la joven intrigados por la respuesta...

Bueno Miroku, han ocurrido muchas cosas en 500 años, algunas buenas, algunas no tan buenas.....

Pero..entonces si sucedió.. ¿tanta gente murió?

Si.. lamentablemente así ocurrió..

Pero, ya no habían Yukais ¿cierto?..entonces.. por que lo hombres harían algo así, yo se que en mi actualidad hay guerrillas.. y es lamentable también, pero yo tenia la fe de que todo se terminara cuando no existieran mas demonios amenazando a los humanos, veo que me he equivocado...

Monje Miroku....

El monje se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el porche de la casa...

Necesito estar solo un momento...

Creo que no debí haberle dicho la verdad...

No Kagome.. estará bien.. recuerda que el por su profesión es un poco mas sensible hacia estas cosas... solo démosle su tiempo.

Si Sango, tienes razón....

Después de un rato el olor a pastel inundo el hogar Higurashi..era delicioso y el ambiente era cálido, Miroku se integro de nuevo a todo después de meditar un rato a solas sobre la información que recibió. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa compartiendo un rato ameno, y Kagome había ido por una cámara instantánea a su recamara para tomar unas fotos con sus amigos...

(al menos podré enseñar estas fotos en la escuela para que conozcan a mi segunda familia)..

Tomo varias fotos de Inuyasha... y varias mas de todos juntos... pero le hacia falta tomar un par mas.. así es que al terminar de comer el pastel se dedico a buscar la pose adecuada de algunos de sus amigos...

Primero le dijo a Sango que sonriera a la cámara mientras sostenía a Kirara..lo cual fue muy sencillo pues la chica lo hizo inmediatamente y de muy buena gana...

(ahora.. ¿cómo haré que Miroku haga una pose linda para mi? .. ¡ya lo tengo! )

Monje Miroku... ¿podría acompañarme un momento?

Claro Kagome.. ¿qué pasa?

Nada, quiero regalarle unos libros que hablan sobre su pregunta de hace rato...

Ohh.. muchas gracias.. pero creo que no quiero saber mas...

Vamos.. le daré uno que le gustara..habla de las cosas buenas que han pasado.

Esta bien

Sin mas ni mas.. salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde Kagome hablo directo y sin tapujos..

Miroku, Sango se ha enamorado de alguien que vio en una revista...

¿qué?.. ¿de quien?..

Eso no importa... lo que quiero es regalarte una foto de alguien mas especial para ella..así es que vea directo a la cámara y sonría....

Pero.. a mi no me gusta eso señorita Kagome...y no tiene nada de malo que a Sango le guste alguien mas...

Cállese y sonría!!!

Si me habla así solo conseguirá que ponga cara de asustado... téngame paciencia por favor.

Ashhhhhh.... esta bien.. ya se.. ¿recuerda el día en que Inuyasha se quedo pegado a una roca? ¿Se imagina como tendría que atacar con una roca enorme pegada a su mano?

Jajajaja..si... recuerdo que eso mismo pensé.. jaja seguramente ¡¡ gritaría.. roca de acero!!

Así es..

En el momento en que Miroku paro de reír y abrió los ojos Kagome tomo la foto...

Muy bien..gracias..eso era todo.. ahora regresemos.

0 0 Esta bien señorita Kagome..

¡ahh una cosa mas..!..tenga...una foto de Sango..

Ohh.. Sango..¡ que hermosa!

No se la muestre..es para usted.. guárdela bien..

Muchas gracias...


	5. De regreso a la realidad

Capitulo 5

**De regreso a la realidad**

La melancolía llenaba los corazones de Miroku y Sango, tendrían que regresar al Sengoku y despedirse de todas las comodidades que habían conocido en la casa de Kagome, ya no mas cobijas calientes ni almohadas mullidas, ya no mas baños de burbujas ni ropa suave recién lavada , pero principalmente lo que extrañarían es la tranquilidad con la que podían disfrutar cada momento sin preocuparse por ser atacados.

Ya todo estaba listo, la mochila amarilla de Kagome estaba llena a mas no poder, y no solo eso, ya que además habían dos mochilas mas repletas de cosas como pijamas, cobijas y revistas sin las que la exterminadora y el monje no podrían vivir.

Bueno , creo que llego el momento de despedirnos de la familia Higurashi.

Si, tiempo de regresar a pelear con Naraku..

¡ Vamos chicos, arriba ese animo!..ya descubrimos que podemos traerlos acá en cualquier momento , así es que podrán visitar mi casa en otras ocasiones.

¡¡¿Lo dices en verdad Kagome?!!

Claro Sango, de hecho podría ser que cuando venzamos a Naraku ustedes vivan acá...

¡¡¡¡ YA VAMONOS KAGOME.. QUE TANTO HACEN ARRIBA!!!!

¡¡¡Inuyasha.. deja de gritarme o te mando a buscar hormigas en el piso!!!! Ya vamos..

¡¡ ¿¿Es eso una amenaza??!!

No, yo nunca te amenazaría.... ABAJO

.............BLUMP................

Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian en el Sengoku y acá. Bueno, bajemos entonces.

Ya cállate Miroku, deja de editorializar con tu gran sabiduría.

Inuyasha, en este momento tus gritos no asustan a nadie.

Ya muchachos, dejen de discutir, en verdad parecen niños. Vamonos ya, quiero ver a Shippo y a la anciana Kaede.

Bueno Señora Higurashi, abuelo y Souta, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por ayudarnos a recuperarnos, lo apreciamos mucho. Ahora comprendo por que la señorita Kagome es tan generosa.

Ahh su excelencia, no fue nada, lo hicimos con mucho gusto, además nosotros fuimos responsables de que enfermaran. Recuerden que son bienvenidos cuando quieran.

Muchas gracias.

Si, fueron todos muy amables.

Ustedes son adorables Sango, no fue nada, en verdad.

Bueno, tenemos que irnos, y no se preocupen por Kagome, entre todos nos encargaremos de que no le pase nada. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Kirara?

En ese momento Kirara trataba de entrar al lugar donde se encuentra el pozo, parecía estar arrastrando algo, y fue hasta que logro entrar que todos se dieron cuenta de que lo que arrastraba con tanto trabajo era a Bouyo, que estaba prendado a una de las colas de la gatita, tratando de evitar que esta se fuera. Ante tal escena no hubo mas remedio para todos los presentes que reír.

Bouyo, lo lamento mucho, tenemos que irnos, pero te prometo que Kirara te visitara alguna vez.

El regordete gato accedió a soltar a Kirara resignado ante la despedida, solo se veía una lagrima en su ojito.

Muy bien, vamonos ya, ¿quién va primero?

Inuyasha será mejor que lleves primero a Miroku

¿pero por que Kagome? Mejor cárgalo tu.

No hagas dramas Inuyasha, no será la primera ni la ultima vez que lo cargas.

Feh, pero las otras veces fue diferente, es tan pervertido que despierto hasta a mi me da miedo

¡Hey! No me insultes, tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos, además definitivamente tu no eres de mi tipo, a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia ir en tu espalda.

¡ MUY BIEN, LOS DOS YA ME TIENEN CANSADA. MIROKU SUBETE YA A SU ESPALDA, Y TU INUYASHA LLÉVATELO AL SENGOKU YA, Y NO TE TARDES!

Hija. Les hablas muy feo a tus amigos.

Todos en el cuarto tenían una cara de terror ante el carácter de Kagome, y sin mas reproches Miroku subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y se fueron a través del pozo.

Mama, solo quería que ellos se fueran primero por que tengo algo que darle a Sango.

Muy bien hija, entonces nosotros las dejamos solas. ¡ adiós Sango! Cuídate mucho.

Si, ustedes también.

La señora Higurashi tomo entre sus manos a un muy deprimido Bouyo y salió del lugar.

Bueno Sango, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te daría una foto mas linda que la del póster de joven Ketoku?

Ohh si, me lo dijiste.

Bueno, la tengo aquí, justo entre mis manos. Ten

Sango tomo la foto emocionada y cuando la vio puso una cara de sorpresa muy notoria.

Pero, este no es Ketoku, es el tonto de Miroku.

Si, pero salió bien ¿no?

Hay Kagome que cosas se te ocurren, para que quiero yo una foto de el, lo veo todo el tiempo.

Si, lo se, pero se que te gustara tenerla contigo siempre.

Sango estaba sonrojada al punto de parecer que había corrido kilómetros sin descanso.

Gracias Kagome. ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien, no será necesario que lleve todas las fotos y revistas que me diste, mejor las dejo aquí.

Si, que se queden aquí para tu próxima visita. Voy a saltar y tu espera acá, seguramente Inuyasha viene pronto por ti. ¡ te veo del otro lado!

Oye Kagome no me dejes aquí sola.. ashhhh demasiado tarde.

Estando sola Sango hecho un vistazo con mas detenimiento a la foto de Miroku que tenia entre sus manos.

_:::: Si que salió bien, tiene una sonrisa muy dulce, nadie podría pensar con tan solo ver esta imagen que es un depravado. Si, sin duda alguna es muy dulce, siempre esta ahí para mi. Se ve muy bien, ¡ maldito! Por que tiene que ser tan guapo. Si no tuviera esos ojos seguramente ni me fijaría en el, bueno tampoco tendría que tener esa nariz, esa sonrisa, ese cabello, esa estatura, esas manos, esa voz, esa inteligencia ..¿qué estoy diciendo? :::_

Listo Sango, ¡ vamonos!

¡¡¡Inuyasha. me asustaste!!!!!

¿yo te asuste?¿ Pues en que estabas pensando?

No, en nada.

¿y por que te vez tan roja, estas caliente de nuevo?

¿qué?

Si, ósea, como cuando estabas enferma.

Ahh no,¡¡¡ eso no se llama estar caliente, se llama tener fiebre y no , no tengo!!!

Esta bien , esta bien, solo preguntaba. Que mal carácter tienen las mujeres. Asustan mas que los Yukais mas feos. ¿por qué me ves así? Así me ve Kagome antes de decir la palabra innombrable.

Si, algunas veces lamento no poder hacer lo mismo que ella hace.

Bueno, vamonos. Oye ¿qué traes en la mano?

Ahh nada..

Sango guardo presurosamente la foto en su yukata, junto a su corazón, y subió a la espalda de Inuyasha.

* * *

Ya estando del otro lado hubo un reencuentro emotivo con Shippo y con la anciana Kaede, se platicaron sus experiencias unos a otros, y disfrutaron de estar de nuevo juntos y unidos por la misma complicada tarea de matar a Naraku.

Al dia siguiente emprendieron marcha nuevamente con rumbo desconocido buscando los enigmáticos fragmentos y viviendo aventuras fascinantes. Sango y Miroku estaban fuertes y sanos, y cada dia se sentían mas unidos el uno al otro. Secretamente todas las noches, cuando llegaban a estar solos, cada uno de ellos miraba la foto que les había regalado Kagome y sonreían.

* * *

Seis meses después..........

Oye Kagome ¡ son muy buenas fotos!

Si, gracias Rika.

¿cómo dijiste que se llama tu primo?

Oh. No, no es mi primo, bueno , casi, es el prometido de mi prima Sango.

Ahh. Esta comprometido, que triste.

¿qué? ¿triste?

Si, esta muy guapo, digo, también Inuyasha es muy guapo pero el es tuyo amiga y nosotras seriamos incapaces de verlo de otra forma.

Pues si, yo también creo que el Mon... que Miroku es guapo_. :::: pero es un pervertido:::_

Ojala y un dia nos lo presentes.

Jaja.. no creo que sea conveniente.

Por favor, se parece mucho al joven Ketoku.

Ah chicas. No es para tanto.

Tiene los ojos azules ¿verdad?

De hecho con casi color violeta.

¡Ahhhhhh! Que lindo –dijeron las tres chicas al unísono-

_::::qué bueno que Miroku no se enterara del impacto sobre mis amigas, no me quiero imaginar lo que haría:::_

Bueno chicas, ya me voy. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. . ¿chicas?¿ Me devuelven las fotos por favor?.

También su prometida es muy linda, no creo que podamos competir contra ella.

No, es una lastima.

Todos los hombres lindos están apartados.

O-O ¿chicas? ¿Me devuelven las fotos por favor.?

A si, ten Kagome. Disculpa. No estamos acostumbradas a ver ese tipo de chicos.

_::: que exageradas:::_ Si, me lo imagino. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

* * *

Un rato después.

¡ Mama, ya llegué!

Ohh Kagome, no entes a la casa, aléjate y ponte el cubre bocas.

¿pero por que?

Bueno hija, no se como decírtelo.

¿decirme que?

. Souta tiene rubéola.

....Plum... Kagome callo al piso.

Fin.


End file.
